


Victoria

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, moden day-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur cuma terlalu malas mengakuinya, Kawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon.

_(Arthur cuma terlalu malas mengakuinya, Kawan.)_

* * *

"Aku ingin membangun sesuatu di sini," England lalu menoleh ke kanan, "Di sini juga. Ah, kurasa akan lebih baik kalau ada resort di tepian sebelah sana," dia mengetukkan jarinya di ujung piring tatakan cangkir tehnya. Cangkir yang isinya tinggal separuh. Jarak antar ketukan semakin rapat setelah sekian detik. Lalu dia meletakkan cangkirnya di teras. "Kurasa observatorium di pesisir sana juga akan lebih bagus."

Seychelles mengayunkan kakinya santai, sebutir kelapa disedotnya sampai berbunyi berisik, kemudian dilemparnya begitu saja ke arah keranjang anyaman yang tak jauh dari anak tangga rumah panggung tempat dia duduk. Masuk, sempurna sekali.

England memandang tak percaya, alisnya tak seimbang; miring. Seychelles tak sadar sedang diperhatikan. Butir kedua kelapa yang sebenarnya dia sediakan untuk England kemudian dia pangku dan dia minum dengan santai. Persis seperti tadi.

Dua hal yang membuat alis England tambah miring: satu, Seychelles bisa melempar kelapa itu dengan mudah ke keranjang sampah yang tak terlalu dekat itu? Lalu kedua, berapa kelapa yang mampu dihabiskannya dalam sekali duduk?

"Kau menghabiskan air kelapa itu semua ... sendiri?" England baru sadar ada tiga butir lagi di samping Seychelles.

"Um, England-san mau? Aku bisa membaginya."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Semuanya untukku~" dia menjawab dengan nada seperti nyanyian, lalu diiringi dengan bunyi berisik air kelapa yang disedot cepat.

"... Ow," England menggeleng. Dia kemudian mendehem, sekadar mengumpulkan aura  _gentleman_  yang ia harapkan. Mungkin itu hanya delusi, karena di mata Seychelles, England selalu saja sama. Sebagai England(-nya) yang  _tsundere_  dan menggilai teh.

"Kembali ke bahasan awal. Aku ingin—"

"Ini negaraku, England-san," dia mendelik, namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada wajahnya. Masih santai. "Aku yang akan melakukannya, kalau aku ingin mengaakan perubahan tertentu. Atau membangun sesuatu."

"Ah, hei, hei," England mengambil cangkir tehnya dari teras, agak ke atas sedikit dari tempat dia duduk di tangga. "Sudah kubilang. Karena tempat ini diambil dari nama ratuku, maka aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk tempat ini agar aku bisa membanggakan Ratu Victoria—"

"Ow, ow," Seychelles meletakkan kelapanya di pangkuan, telunjuknya menari di udara, gestur untuk menghentikan bicara England. "Tapi tempat ini milikku, benar-benar milikku. Jadi aku yang punya hak. Kecuali kau membangun itu semua dengan niat untuk membantu negaraku, dan bukan untuk membanggakan ratumu yang sudah lama meninggal itu."

"Aku—ugh, bukannya bermaksud membantumu. Cuma—ah, aku hanya ingin membuat tempat ini jadi lebih baik karena tempat ini memiliki nama yang luar biasa dan harus dibanggakan—"

"Sama saja, England-san."

"Tidak."

"Saaa-ma."

"Ada bedanya—"

"Tapi tetap ada samanya, 'kan?"

"Jangan samakan hal yang punya perbedaan!"

"Tapi walau berbeda dia tetap punya poin sama, 'kan?"

"Tidak—"

"Nih, minum. Tenangkan dirimu dan temukan pengertian bahwa sebenarnya semua itu sama," Seychelles menempelkan sedotan minumannya ke bibir England, dan mendekatkan kelapanya.

England meminumnya sedikit, lalu baru sadar sesuatu. "Ini bekasmu?"

"Iya, kenapa? Jijik? Tidak mau? Ayo muntahkan lagi air kelapanya—"

England merebut kelapa itu dari tangan Seychelles, "Terlalu mubazir, tahu. Sini, Kuhabiskan semuanya."

Seychelles tidak tahu apakah campuran air teh yang sudah dua cangkir dan air kelapa itu baik untuk perut England. Tapi, ya sudahlah, mungkin lambung seorang mantan bajak laut tidak seaneh dan serentan yang dia pikirkan.

"Kembali ke bahasan tadi. Apakah kau mau melakukan semua itu?"

"Nah!" Seychelles menunjuk England, "Berarti kau melakukannya untuk membantuku juga, 'kan?"

"—Tch, tidak, bukan, bukan itu maksudku! Aku ingin melakukannya karena aku ingin membuat ratuku di atas sana bangga dengan tempat yang diambil dari namanya. Jadi jangan besar kepala dulu—"

"Mmm, observatorium, ya?" Seychelles mengetuk jarinya di dagu, memandang ke arah yang tadi dimaksud England. "Kurasa bagus juga. Memandangi bintang di pantai memang mengasyikkan. Aku suka melakukannya. Sayang sekali jarang ada teman yang mau kuajak melihat bintang. Oh, malam ini cerah, aku ingin menonton bintang saja malam ini!"

England lalu mendongak menatap pada langit yang hitam kelam namun bisa ditemukan beberapa konstelasi di sana. "Perlu teman, ya? Kurasa ... yah, sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku memandang bintang."

"Ayo ikut denganku!" tanggap Seychelles dengan riang dan bersemangat. Dia bahkan mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada dan menepukkannya ringan berkali-kali.

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Heee?"

"Asal kaumau menerima saran-saranku tadi."

Seychelles memutar bola matanya, "Oh, kau keras kepala sekali. Tapi aku mengerti, England-san, kau melakukannya karena kau begitu suka dengan kotaku jadi kau ingin memperindahnya bahkan menawarkan bantuan untukku. Kau akan membantuku dalam segi biaya, 'kan?"

"Oh, biaya? Tenang, negaraku bisa memenuhinya—tapi, oh, tidak, sudah kubilang, aku melakukannya bukan karena aku suka dengan kotamu!"

"Tapi kau sukanya denganku?"

"Iya—eh, siapa bilang?! Tidak, tidak! Aaah,  _bloody hell_ , sudahlah! Cepat, nanti kalau mendung mendadak, kau tidak akan bisa melihat bintangnya lagi," England berdiri dengan cepat, membiarkan kelapanya jatuh bergulung ke pasir, dan dia menarik tangan Seychelles untuk berlari ke pesisir dan menjauhi pondok.

Mereka baru berhenti—tapi tidak dengan pertautan tangan mereka—ketika jemari kaki mereka menyentuh bibir terluar juluran ombak. Dan England langsung berbaring tanpa membiarkan jemarinya melonggar sedikit pun.

"Aku bisa melihat Libra!" pekik Seychelles dengan nyaring sambil menunjuk langit. England diam saja. "England-san, aku juga bisa melihat Scorpio!"

England hanya memejamkan mata, sambil membayangkan tentang bangunan-bangunan yang akan dibuatnya di sekitar pantai Victoria ini.

Seychelles menggoyangkan tangan mereka. England menguatkan tautannya. Angin pesisir Victoria memaksanya terdorong ke gerbang kantuk, tetapi dia enggan tidur sebelum Seychelles berhenti mengoceh. Mungkin bagi orang-orang celotehan Seychelles bisa disebut lagu pengantar tidurnya, tetapi England rasa napas Seychelles yang tenang dan teratur di telinganyalah yang benar-benar bisa membiusnya untuk tidur.

Tapi, mana mau dia mengakuinya. Jika Ratu Victoria ada di sana mungkin dia hanya menggeleng,  _tidak lucu, Britain_.

**end.**


End file.
